


Curses!

by wabbitseason



Category: Damn Yankees, Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Baseball, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball players are a superstitious bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses!

"Just a little further," Van Buren led his players through the woods.

Sohovik looked nervous, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't you want to beat the Yankees?" Van Buren replied. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Henry said. "Ain't witchcraft like dealing with the devil?"

"Nowhere close, little boy," an old hag stood in a large vegetable garden, grasping a large hoe in a gnarled hand. "I know why you've come," the old hag said, motioning them closer. "You wish to have a curse reversed, but I'll need a certain potion first..."

"Can't we just trade with Cleveland?" Sohovik sighed.


End file.
